


Unmatched Socks

by doctoroftime (saltyhealer)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, kan and eri being roommates going to fashion school, mouth on junk action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyhealer/pseuds/doctoroftime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspiration hits Kanaya at odd times while her chiffon skirt is surely important when Rose comes on weekends she isn't keen on sharing her girlfriend with the dull drone of the sewing machine. Rose simply must take things into her own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unmatched Socks

Morning light manages its way through the red blinds and Rose moves as a particularly annoying ray catches her eye and forces her to wake up almost as efficiently as her brother whining about breakfast usually does. But not today, today it’s the magical effects of being woken up by sunshine because Kanaya’s room faces east unlike Rose’s room in the apartment she shares with Dave. Her dark curtains take care of the beast that is the sun but they couldn’t do anything about her brother.  
  
She’d take the sunshine over her brother’s nattering and space invasion any day.  
  
Sliding to the edge of the bed, Rose picks up a shirt from the floor, tugging it on while she stretched, checking her phone. John asking a question about her location and she replied with ‘Doing what people with significant others do, you should give it a try some time, John.’ as she tugged on her knitted socks, the fabric resting just above her knee.  
  
When Rose pads across the hardwood of the living room, she almost doesn’t notice Kanaya sitting at her sewing table. The sound of the machine is as natural as the constant reruns of Project Runway mixed with Eridan skyping his not-boyfriend and his cousin.  
  
But as she pours a cup of coffee and places it in the microwave she hears annoyed mumbles above the drone of the machine and she looks over. Kanaya is hidden behind a pile of fabric, the edge of her dark hair sticking up over the edge.  
  
Rose walks over and lightly pushes down the soft fabric and earns a glare. “Rose, I’m trying to work.”  
  
“While as great as this… Sudden inspiration is,” Rose says, fluffing up the light fabric until Kanaya smacked the back of her hand, “I am your girlfriend and I’m here visiting for a limited amount of time and while I love watching you slave over skirts I’d rather you be slaving over other things.”

The microwave beeps and Rose walks away, satisfied with the blush on her girlfriend’s perfect cheekbones.  
  
“I happened to be inspired last night,” Kanaya says and there is the dull sound of the sewing machine again. “And while I am very happy you came to visit me I am a slave to my job before I am to you, needy as you are.”  
  
Rose makes a noise in the back of her throat as she walks back over, steaming cup of coffee in hand. “Needy is Dave,” she says, sitting in Kanaya’s lap, ignoring her protests. “I’m impassioned for my girlfriend.”   
  
But before she can get her lips on Kanaya’s neck and win the argument she finds her rather impolitely shoved from the warm lap and has painted toes jamming at her chest, shoving her away lightly. “Impassioning later.”  
  
And the sewing machine starts up again.  
  
Sighing Rose contents herself with sitting against the sewing table, running her hands up Kanaya’s russet legs, occasionally brushing a finger behind her knee and kissing the smooth skin. While she can see the smile from this angle, Kanaya moves and hides her legs and hips under the table and the fabric draped over the edge.  
  
Rose stands this until she finishes her coffee and quietly places her cup on the edge of the table before sliding under the fabric and lurking under the sewing machine. She plays with Kanaya's toes.  
  
“While this is a very cute way of attempting to get my attention, Rose,” Kanaya says, “but I’m not in a mood for hide and seek.”  
  
“That’s quite alright.” Rose brushed her hands up Kanaya’s legs, dragging up the edge of her skirts with it, revealing more of her dark skin. “I’ll seek and you can hide.”  
  
Kanaya’s head appeared as she peered under the table. “Rose, that is the worst euphemism I’ve ever heard.”  
  
The blonde replies by placing a kiss on the inside of Kanaya’s thigh, next to a small bruise. Her girlfriend’s head disappears with an irritated sigh. “You’re not going to find much down there.”  
  
“Maybe I’ll find some sand.” Rose mumbled, yanking her legs forward, lips connecting with the dip of her hip just hard enough to make her mouth ache lightly and earn a noise from Kanaya.  
  
The sewing machine starts up again as Rose pressed her lips to the edge of Kanaya’s granny panties (sexy lingerie was a rare thing, especially after the incident involving Dave at Rose’s 21st birthday), starting to pull at it with eager teeth.  
  
“Rose-”  
  
The breath of ‘shh’ ghosts right against Kanaya’s heat as Rose nudges the fabric aside, kissing the hot skin. Heels dig into the blonde’s back as Kanaya brings them closer together a hand coaxing into Rose’s hair.   
  
Smiling, Rose pulls the piece of clothing away and pressing her tongue firmly against Kanaya enjoying the shudder that runs through her. Her fingers dig into Kanaya’s thighs, pulling her legs over her shoulder and ran her tongue along her opening.  
  
The front door burst open and there was the distinctive sound of expensive leather shoes tapping along the floor and the jumbling of headphones against rings.  
  
“Hey there Kan,” Eridan says, “can you believe they were out of fuckin’ blueberry muffins today? Seriously how hard can be to stock baked goods? People eat them every day.”  
  
Kanaya clears her throat. “H-Hello Eridan. I thought you were out of town?”  
  
“Nah. Fef's sick, so fun filled family visit is cancelled. What are you making?”  
  
“Just a skirt for,” Rose listens, seeing a shadow moving near the edge of the table and stays very quiet, hands sneaking up to Kanaya’s bottom, squeezing. “class!” Kanaya’s voice pitches up and the hand in Rose’s hair gives an angry tug before pulling back.  
  
Rose can hear the raised eyebrows in Eridan’s voice. “W-Whatever. Looks nice, poofy.”  
  
She parts her lips, taking Kanaya into her mouth, focusing all her attentions on the clit and enjoyed the supressed shudders. “Y-You think? I think Miss Porrim’ll be pl-pleased by my work.”  
  
The blonde sucks at her clit, fingers digging deeper into her thighs or wandering under the smooth curve of her calf. “Kan, are you alright? You look a little flushed.”  
  
“F-Fine thank you for your concern Eridan you know just worried over this skirt.”  
  
Rose pauses for a moment, giving Kanaya time to take in a ghost of a breath that makes Rose moan quietly against her heat.   
  
The shadow moves away. “Alright, but if you’re sick you better fucking tell me I do not want to be snotty for my photoshoot.”  
  
A door opens and closes. Rose breathes out against Kanaya and she pulls fabric back a little to peer up at her girlfriend. She offers a smirk.  
  
Green eyes glare down at her and Rose delves forward, redoubling her efforts. Kanaya’s hand is in her hair again, half shoving rose against her wet head and the glance that Rose chances a look up to Kanaya’s elegant fingers playing under her shirt.   
  
Rose sees the edge of a breast and drags her teeth along the clit, Kanaya letting out a shuddering moan while Rose echoes it. Legs tremble around her body as Rose whispers against her, tongue pressing firm and stroking languidly.  
  
Hips rise to meet Rose’s lips and she lifted with them, Kanaya’s knees bumping against the underside of the table and Rose devoured more, pressing deeper and listening to Kanaya’s whispers and whimpers.  
  
Another hand joins the first in her hair and pulls Rose even tighter. It’s humid and wet but Rose doesn’t care because the shuddering of Kanaya all around her from the dig of trembling heels to the twisted fingers in her hair intoxicating.  
  
“R-Rose-” comes the pleading whisper from above the table and Rose slips her tongue close and sucks against the clit, fingers soft and light against her goosepimply skin.  
  
An incoherent noise, the thrusting of hips against her mouth and the half-shriek of her name follow the climax and Rose keeps her mouth flush to Kanaya until her body settles into the chair.  
  
Finally she sits back, about to laugh and gloat until she hears a door open.  
  
She watches Kanaya’s fingers try and fix her skirts while the shadow moves close.  
  
“Okay, Kan, s-somethin’ is up you can’t keep me in the dark forever.”  
  
Rose brushes a teasing finger against the bottom of Kanaya’s foot and earns a kick to the shoulder. “I’m fine, Eridan. Your concern is appreciated. I was just growing frustrated over this skirt is all.”  
  
A pause. “Of course…” The shadow moves down and Rose and see Eridan’s outline against the fabric. “Kan, you really shouldn’t leave your socks lying around-”  
  
“Eridan no-”  
  
Rose smiled at Kanaya’s roommate as she was yanked out from under the table. Eridan stared and she licked her lips.  
  
“Well, hello there Eridan, fancy seeing you here.”

**Author's Note:**

> For beholdmyrobes @ tumblr


End file.
